A phased array antenna uses multiple radiating elements to transmit, receive, or transmit and receive radio frequency (RF) signals. Phased array antennas may be used in various capacities, including communications on the move (COTM) antennas, communications on the pause (COTP) antennas, satellite communication (SATCOM) airborne terminals, SATCOM mobile communications, Local Multipoint Distribution Service (LMDS), wireless point to point (PTP) microwave systems, and SATCOM earth terminals. Furthermore, the typical components in a phased array antenna are distributed components that are therefore frequency sensitive and designed for specific frequency bands.
In a typical prior art embodiment, a phased array antenna comprises a radiating element that communicates dual linear signals to a hybrid coupler with either a 90° or a 180° phase shift and then through low noise amplifiers (LNA). Furthermore, the dual linear signals are adjusted by phase shifters before passing through a power combiner.
In a typical prior art embodiment, separate transmit and receive arrays are required which, while located in close proximity, fail to provide co-located beams for the transmit and receive bands of operation.
Thus, a need exists for a phased array antenna architecture that is not frequency limited or polarization specific. Furthermore, the antenna architecture should allow for both transmit and receive communication with substantially co-located beams.